When the Bad Boys Come
by karenlol
Summary: Austin Monica Moon needs a date to prom. Ally Dawson needs a break. No bad words. Teenage drama/romance.
1. How It Happened

**When the Bad Boys Come**

Austin's POV:

I sat down at the lunch table, staring at Dorkson. _Oh man, she is not my type. _I thought to myself. I'm Austin Monica Moon. I like pancakes and Dougie (Dougie is the stuffed animal from Austin & Ally season 1). As soon as lunch was over, I marched straight to science class, yay (Note the sarcasm). Oh well, at least I still get to play a prank on _Dorkson. _I sat behind Dawson, ready to pull a obnoxious prank on her. When Dallas gave me the signal, I waited for a minute. Then I shouted, "Hey Dawson. Watch where you're going!" a pile of frog guts and liquid spilled on her. I high-fived Dallas. Ally scoffed then ran off to her best friends, Trish De La Rosa and Victoria Moxie. I personally liked Dawson before I went all _gangster _on her. In fact, I used to be friends with her. Hard to believe, huh?

_FLASHBACK: 6TH GRADE, AT HOME_

She sat outside, on her front porch, crying. I hated seeing her cry because honestly, I wanted to cry aswell. "Hey Ally-gator. Why are you crying?" She wiped a tear from her cheek, "... Because I'm ugly. Those kids think I'm... ugly." She babbled. "You are not ugly. In fact, you are a very pretty, smart, and talented girl. Most people would be lucky to have a friend like you. Don't listen to what people say about you. I'll always think you're the bestest friend a boy could have." I wanted to say, 'Beautiful' but whatever. She choked up, "Really?" I nodded. She teared up and out of the blue, she gave me a kiss. I felt special because I was her guardian and it felt like nothing could change that, _not even if the world was ending._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Ally's POV: "Oh my gosh," my best friend, Victoria Moxie gasped. "Ally, what happened?" Trish asked. "Oh nothing. Just Austin." I say, spitting out a frog leg then I gagged. "That... Ugh... I'll send Moon a wake up call." my tough little latina friend sighed. "So, want to meet us at the mall after school?" Trish said, still sending Austin multiple voicemails. I nodded, "Anything for my best friends. So, how'd you do on the science test?". "You'll be surprised. 80%!" Victoria screamed. I screamed as well, with her. Austin came out of nowhere and grabbed my arm, "We need to talk. Like, now."

Whoa, a cliffhanger on the first chapter. You guys must hate me for this. Until next time.


	2. Shopping

**When the Bad Boys Come**

Austin's POV:

I sat down at the lunch table, staring at Dorkson. _Oh man, she is not my type. _I thought to myself. I'm Austin Monica Moon. I like pancakes and Dougie (Dougie is the stuffed animal from Austin & Ally season 1). As soon as lunch was over, I marched straight to science class, yay (Note the sarcasm). Oh well, at least I still get to play a prank on _Dorkson. _I sat behind Dawson, ready to pull a obnoxious prank on her. When Dallas gave me the signal, I waited for a minute. Then I shouted, "Hey Dawson. Watch where you're going!" a pile of frog guts and liquid spilled on her. I high-fived Dallas. Ally scoffed then ran off to her best friends, Trish De La Rosa and Victoria Moxie. I personally liked Dawson before I went all _gangster _on her. In fact, I used to be friends with her. Hard to believe, huh?

__FLASHBACK: 6TH GRADE, AT HOME__

_She sat outside, on her front porch, crying. I hated seeing her cry because honestly, I wanted to cry aswell. "Hey Ally-gator. Why are you crying?" She wiped a tear from her cheek, "... Because I'm ugly. Those kids think I'm... ugly." She babbled. "You are not ugly. In fact, you are a very pretty, smart, and talented girl. Most people would be lucky to have a friend like you. Don't listen to what people say about you. I'll always think you're the bestest friend a boy could have." I wanted to say, 'Beautiful' but whatever. She choked up, "Really?" I nodded. She teared up and out of the blue, she gave me a kiss. I felt special because I was her guardian and it felt like nothing could change that, not even if the world was ending._

__FLASHBACK OVER__

Ally's POV: "Oh my gosh," my best friend, Victoria Moxie gasped. "Ally, what happened?" Trish asked. "Oh nothing. Just Austin." I say, spitting out a frog leg then I gagged. "That... Ugh... I'll send Moon a wake up call." my tough little latina friend sighed. "So, want to meet us at the mall after school?" Trish said, still sending Austin multiple voicemails. I nodded, "Anything for my best friends. So, how'd you do on the science test?". "You'll be surprised. 80%!" Victoria screamed. I screamed as well, with her. Austin came out of nowhere and grabbed my arm, "We need to talk. Like, now."

Whoa, a cliffhanger on the first chapter. You guys must hate me for this. Until next time.

Hi there. Before we begin, I just wanted to thank you guys for reading my story. Also, the top ten reviews will be selected for 10 new characters in the story. All you got to do is this:

_**Name: Write character's name  
**__**Description:  
Traits: **__**  
**_

**When The Bad Boys Come**

Trish's POV: I'm Trish De La Rosa, one of Ally's two best friends. I'm sassy, some might even say I'm mean, and a do-it-myself kind of girl... But who cares? I... Hey! Where's douche-bag Austin dragging Ally? I better go investigate. "What do you mean we need to 'talk'?" "Listen Ally, I need to be my fake girlfriend for a couple of days.". Ally stared at him and then shook her head, "Nuh-uh! No way! Even if I be your 'girlfriend', what's in it for me?" Austin thought for a moment, "Uhmm... I'll pay you by not bullying you for an ENTIRE YEAR, I'll give you my lunch! I'll even not mention your name for the rest of the school year! Just please. Be my fake date for the prom. Austin pleaded with his famous puppy-eyes. "I'll need to think about it." smiled Ally.

**-TIME SKIP-  
**Ally's POV: I went to the mall after school. "ALLY!" Victoria waved. I stepped down the stairs and hugged them. "Ally, where were you? It has been 20 minutes." Trish said. _Uhhh. May I remind you that you're always late for work? This was a one time thing. _I thought to myself. "I promise it won't happen again." I said, with a smile. "Good now. Where should we start shopping?" Trish looked around the mall. "How about..." I said, scanning around the perimeter. "'Shirts, Skirts, Everything you need'? Or 'Forever Teen'?" Trish smiled. _Uh oh that's never good. _She dragged me there, literally. Trish picked some average clothing, for herself. Then she picked out some earrings, high heels, and a green dress. Now, the earrings and heels, I could handle. But the green dress? Not my style. I picked out a arturo vatalie dress (purple). I sighed, "I'm ready now!". I stepped out of the dressing room and they said, "I'LL PAY!".

Sorry it's short but the next chapter will be even longer. Are you prepared for Auslly? Until next time.


	3. Author's Note

**When The Bad Boys Come**

Hi Guys. I need your reviews to help me with the 3rd chapter. Okay, so the top 5 reviews on this chapter will be picked for 5 new characters in the story. Hurry!:

Name:  
Description:  
Bad boy/girl or Goodie-Goodie boy/girl  
Traits:

Now on to the story:

Trish's POV: I'm hearing Austin and Ally talking right now. "... What do you mean be your date to prom this Saturday? What's in it for me?". "Umm... How bout this? You go to prom with me and I'll stop bullying you for the ENTIRE YEAR? Just please, go to prom with me." Austin pleaded with his famous puppy-eyes. Ally couldn't resist for some reason then sighed, "I'll think about it," Ally slipped her number into Austin's pocket, "Call me or text me." Ally exited the closet.

_TIME SKIP_  
Austin's POV: My life flashed before my eyes. Did I just ask Dawson out to prom? Oh well. At least girls won't be all over me. I wonder how she will dress? I bump into Dallas. "Hey," "Hey. Why the pale and disgusted face?" "Oh. It's nothing. Who are we going to prank all this week?" "Allyson Dawson. It's gonna be hilarious." "Hey man. Not funny. I think she suffered enough." "Ouch. Why the mercy, Moon? You gone soft?" "Pshhh... Nooo..." I say nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. "Okay, dude. What's the haps? Why you acting all wacky?"

Ally's POV: "Ally, Ally! Ally! ALLY!" snapped Victoria. _I must've spaced out. _"Anyways, I was thinking we could go to Forever Teen and shop there,". "Sure," I said, before being dragged there. Trish chose a blue dress, earrings, and high heels, for me of course. "Here, go try these on." Trish shoved me into the fitting rooms. As soon as I came out this was what I heard, "OH," "MY" "GOD!" they shouted, unisonly. "I'll pay!" Trish loved my outfit. _I can't wait for Saturday. Oh that reminds me. I have to text Austin. I never thought I'd say that, oh well. _I rushed to my house. "Hi Dad." I rushed up the stairs. "Hi to you too?" my dad questioned. I texted Austin:

**Ally: Hey Austin.  
Austin: Have you thought about it?  
Ally: Yes.  
****A.S.M.: What do u think?  
A.D.: Sure. :P  
A.S.M.: C U 7 pm on Sat?  
A.D.: Okay I guess :)  
**

I shut off my phone, psyched. I closed my eyes, slowly drifting to sleep. Good night, world.

Who's excited for Auslly? I know I am! Anyways, until next time.


	4. I messed up Take me back?

**When the Bad Boys Come**

Austin's POV:

I sat down at the lunch table, staring at Dorkson. _Oh man, she is not my type. _I thought to myself. I'm Austin Monica Moon. I like pancakes and Dougie (Dougie is the stuffed animal from Austin & Ally season 1). As soon as lunch was over, I marched straight to science class, yay (Note the sarcasm). Oh well, at least I still get to play a prank on _Dorkson. _I sat behind Dawson, ready to pull a obnoxious prank on her. When Dallas gave me the signal, I waited for a minute. Then I shouted, "Hey Dawson. Watch where you're going!" a pile of frog guts and liquid spilled on her. I high-fived Dallas. Ally scoffed then ran off to her best friends, Trish De La Rosa and Victoria Moxie. I personally liked Dawson before I went all _gangster _on her. In fact, I used to be friends with her. Hard to believe, huh?

__FLASHBACK: 6TH GRADE, AT HOME__

_She sat outside, on her front porch, crying. I hated seeing her cry because honestly, I wanted to cry aswell. "Hey Ally-gator. Why are you crying?" She wiped a tear from her cheek, "... Because I'm ugly. Those kids think I'm... ugly." She babbled. "You are not ugly. In fact, you are a very pretty, smart, and talented girl. Most people would be lucky to have a friend like you. Don't listen to what people say about you. I'll always think you're the bestest friend a boy could have." I wanted to say, 'Beautiful' but whatever. She choked up, "Really?" I nodded. She teared up and out of the blue, she gave me a kiss. I felt special because I was her guardian and it felt like nothing could change that, not even if the world was ending._

__FLASHBACK OVER__

Ally's POV: "Oh my gosh," my best friend, Victoria Moxie gasped. "Ally, what happened?" Trish asked. "Oh nothing. Just Austin." I say, spitting out a frog leg then I gagged. "That... Ugh... I'll send Moon a wake up call." my tough little latina friend sighed. "So, want to meet us at the mall after school?" Trish said, still sending Austin multiple voicemails. I nodded, "Anything for my best friends. So, how'd you do on the science test?". "You'll be surprised. 80%!" Victoria screamed. I screamed as well, with her. Austin came out of nowhere and grabbed my arm, "We need to talk. Like, now."

Whoa, a cliffhanger on the first chapter. You guys must hate me for this. Until next time.


	5. Back to Bullying: Pt1

**When The Bad Boys Come**

Good morning! I've decided to update this everyday, as long as my teachers give me mininum homework. Now on the story:

Ally's POV: I've decided not to forgive Austin, no matter how many flowers he actually sends to my house. I still pity him. No don't. But-. Yup. Yup. No buts. I'm the new and improved Allyson Dawson. I picked a black and purple outfit. Boots and hair? Boots are black. Hair is all the way down. No more Nice Dawson. I bought a motorcycle recently. I'd figured I should use it. Students who automatically look me in the eye says, "Here's my lunch money!" I sat down in class next to Austin who kept nabbing me ALL DAY, "Did I make you do something horrible? My guts tell me..." I roll my eyes and shush Austin, "Forget it, blondie. Ms. Kimberly, can I switch seats?" Ms. Kimberly nodded as I sat next to Trish.

Austin's POV: What the flapjacks! First, she is my bullyee. Then, I pour some punch on her. She wouldn't talk to me. Finally, I talk to her and then she's like, all dressed in black and chewing gum. What a messed up world! I liked her since the 6th grade. I bet she doesn't even remember the memory of us being friends and all that. I admit I like her! Are you happy? I bet you are! I bullied her because I don't know how to tell her, it's my first time I have ever really liked a girl. I don't want to hurt her. I got a notebook paper and scribbled down some lyrics:

**As long as you love me (x3)  
We're under pressure  
7 billion people in the world  
Trying to fit in  
Keep it together  
Smile on your face  
Even though your/you are heart is always frowning/always frowning  
But hey now  
You know girl  
We both know it's a cruel world  
But I'll take  
My chances  
As long as you love me  
We could be starving  
We could be homeless  
We could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum  
I'll be your silver  
I'll be your gold  
As long as you  
Love (x4)  
Me  
As long as you  
Love (x4)  
Me  
I'll be your soldier  
Fighting every second of the day  
For your dreams  
Girl  
I'll be your whole world  
You can be my destiny's child on the scene  
Girl  
So don't stress  
Don't cry  
We don't need no wings to fly  
Just take my hand  
As long as you love me  
We could be starving  
We could be homeless  
We could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum  
I'll be your silver  
I'll be your gold  
As long as you  
Love (x4)  
Me  
As long as you  
Love (x4)  
Me  
As long You love me  
Yeah  
We could be starving  
We could be homeless  
We could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum  
I'll be your silver  
I'll be your gold  
As long as you  
Love (x4)  
Me  
As long as you  
Love (x4)  
Me  
As long as you love Me**

I was ready for the annual talent show tomorrow.

I love the song, I hate JB. No offense JB. Your music is good but I don't like you. I don't go crazy over you. Anyways, the song is called As Long As You Love Me. I love all my fans equally. Until next time, Karenlol.


	6. Back to Bullying: Pt 2

**When The Bad Boys Come  
**

Ally's POV: As soon as school was over, I ran home, crying. "I HATE MY LIFE!" I screamed at the wall. My face was smushed against my pillow. I was kicking and screaming. Rose Marie Dawson, my older sister, comforted me. "Calm down. Calm down." _CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! HOW COULD I POSSIBLY CALM DOWN WITH YOU BEING MOM AND DAD"S FAVORITE?! I'LL TELL YOU WHO YOU SHOULD 'CALM DOWN'! _"My whole life is a failure!" I wailed as she grabbed a tissue and wiped my tears away. "No, it's not. Let me tell you a story. Remember that time when I lisped and everyone laughed at me?" I nodded. "Well, I felt heart-broken because I had braces and no-one could understand me. I've changed." "So, you're saying I don't have to change my outfit choices. Just my personality?" She had nodded. "Can we go to the mall? I have to buy you outfits for your new personality." "Sure." I justified.

_AT MALL_  
We had laughed at Roses' comment, "Ewww... So drab!". We bumped into Trish who wanted to join our shopping spree. At the eatery, I bumped into Austin, and I quickly walked away. He grasped my arm, "We need to talk. Please, Ally?" I couldn't resist, "Okay." In the library, I argued with him, " You spilled PUNCH IN MY HAIR!" "Look Ally,-" "NO NO NO NO NO What ever you're about the answer is NO!" "Ally... Fine... Just know this, I really like... You know what? Forget it."

OMG Cliffhanger! Hate you, Karenlol! Okay, I'll update soon!


	7. Kiss Me

**When The Bad Boys Come**

Hey there. I know Dez hasn't been in the story AT ALL so to make it up, I added Dez's point of view in this chapter.

Ally's POV:  
"Just forget it..." Austin said disappointed with a sad face. He was about to close the door. "Austin, wait." I flinched. "Ye-" I cut him off by kissing him on the lips. I ran away after I kissed him. I ran home, ran into my room, and laid on my bed, thinking. Many thoughts barracaded me. _What is the feeling I'm experincing? Why am I feeling this way? _I texted Trish and Victoria:

**Me:  
Hey there. Hi there. Ho there.  
Trish:  
You still gonna sing the song?  
Victoria:  
I'm highly confused right now.  
Trish:  
Pick me, Ally.  
Me:  
I like Austin.  
Victoria and Trish:  
:O OMG for real?  
Me:  
Yup :P**

Dez's POV: I'm Austin's best friend. Well, we used to be. But all that changed when... what was her name? Oh right. Allyson Dawson. But all that changed when Austin met Ally, then I was a third wheel. I felt sad. But I got used to that feeling, you know? "Hey Dez," "'Hey Dez'? Don't 'hey Dez', me okay? Since you met Ally you forgot all about me! Save it!" I shushed Austin using my finger. "Geez... How much for your mood swing? I kissed her today." "OH GREAT! YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT HER NOW!" "Could you be any less supportive?" Austin replied, in a sarcastic tone. "Glad to!" I said, smirking. "Good!" "Good!" "FINE!" "FINE!" "Ugh!" "Ugh!".

_TALENT SHOW_  
Austin's POV: I'm on after Emma. I never knew she sung.


	8. I'm Me

**When The Bad Boys Come**

Hi there. I've decided to let a new character in the story and Emma sing. So, uh be prepared. I actually worked on this yesterday but I didn't save the document sooo... Tough luck.

Austin's POV: I never knew she sang.  
"I'm Emma and I'll sing a song for you called Contagious Love by Zendaya and Bella Thorne. I need a duet partner to do the song. You," Emma replied, pointing at Myia Adams, some bad girl Emma doesn't really know. "Do you sing?" Myia nodded and they sang:

**(Emma) "Contagious Love  
(Both) Ooh  
(Myia) What? Ha Ha! It might rain Just a little bit But Yeah we dance in it Rock to the rhythm And we put our hands with it One life to live So we live it to the fullest Young and free Yeah You know How we do it  
(Emma) Head in the clouds When the sun shines bright Hope in your eyes And it shines that light Gravity itself Couldn't hold you down Joy inside the Merry-Go-Round And we bring it right back  
****(Myia) Positive energy Magnetic attraction Ha Ha! So we spread that love Now everyone share it now Do it all together now  
(Emma) Give me up some love Everybody need Contagious love  
(Myia) And I'll be happy with just enough Lemme get that contagious love like  
(Emma) Give me up some love Everybody need Contagious love  
(Myia) And I'll be happy with just enough Gimme Gimme that contagious love like It was smiles over frowns And we laugh without reason Live out loud Cause our heart's still beating Sing on the elevator Watch how people stare Capture reaction The moment's still there  
(Emma) These are the times That we live for So do it big Make it count Reel it in slow Cause the clock don't stop Time won't stand still You're still every moment that you can feel  
(Myia) Ha ha! So we spread that love Now everyone share it now Do it all together now (x2)  
(Emma) Give me up some love Everyone need Contagious love  
(Myia) And I'll be happy with just enough Lemme get that Contagious love like  
(Emma) You ain't gotta worry bout a thing It'll be alright  
(Myia) And It'll be alright  
(Emma) You ain't gotta worry  
(Myia) It might rain Just a little But Yeah we dance in it Rock to the rhythm And we put our hands with it One life to live So we live it to the fullest Young and Free Yeah You know how we do it  
(Emma) Give me up some love Everyone need contagious love  
(Myia) And I'll be happy with just enough Lemme get contagious ove like  
(Emma) Give me up some love Everyone need contagious love  
(Myia) And I'll be happy with just enough Gimme gimme that contagious love, Ha Ha!"**


	9. We are never getting back together

**When The Bad Boys Come**

Austin's POV: I don't know what's gotten over me. I feel _attracted _to Emma. Should I? Nah, I'm with Ally. My teenage boy inside me says, You should kiss Emma. I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE. I like Ally, Ally's smart, and pretty, and UGH. BUT Emma's sassy and all bad and all right for a bad boy such as myself. I DON'T KNOW WHO TO PICK! I'M TORN! I liked Ally since the 6th grade then I just met Emma but UGRH! IT'S FRUSTRATING! Now, I know how Ally felt when I spilled the punch on her. Except, this time it's different. I like the 2 of them. I just don't want to hurt anyone. They're both very nice. "Urmm... Emma? Can I talk to you?" I managed to get out. She had nodded and I took her to a room. "... Now, you know how I like Ally?" Emma stood silent. "Well, turns out... I have a tiny crush on you as well..." She stood silently, shocked. I kissed her and I didn't notice Carrie outside the room.

Carrie's POV: I know... OMG! OMG! Oh My Gosh! I know that isn't Austin and Emma! That filthy- Ugh! I'll send a photo text to Ally! She'll be crushed.

Me: -PHOTO-  
Description: HURRY!  
Ally: ... We are so over!

Ally's POV: I hurried over to Carrie after I saw the text. I rushed to Austin. I was heart-broken. "AUSTIN! DO YOU SEE THIS, CARRIE?!" I threw the bracelet that Austin gave me. "HERE! YOU CAN KEEP IT, THERE'S NOTHING I WANT TO REMEMBER ANYWAY! How could you? I thought I could trust you again! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I rushed out of the room, with Carrie comforting me. I thought I could trust him again. I really thought- forget it. Now, there is no Austin Moon in my life anymore. I don't even know who Ally Dawson is anymore. I cried myself to sleep. Good night.

Woah. A twist, right? I don't even know if I could update tomorrow because I have the MSA's tomorrow. But I'll try. Until next time, Karenlol.


	10. Oh Man!

**When The Bad Boys Come**

Austin's POV: I knew I shouldn't have cheated on Ally for Emma. I feel guilty, is it normal? I tried texting Ally but she blocked my number. "Hey Emma?" "Hmm?" "... That kiss between us... Did it mean anything?" She shook her head, "No. And by the way," she slapped me gently, fell down and I caught her. We stared at each other and I leaned in. She started to kiss me but then backed away, "No no. This is wrong," I stood up while carrying her. Ally saw us and ran away, crying. "Ally, wait-" "Look Austin, it's okay if you want to be with Emma. Just let me know. Contact me when you have your decision." She tramped away. _Ohhh I just don't want to hurt anyone. I have to decide who to pick. It's so hard. Ally's a cool and smart girl and has a great personality. Emma is a cool and confident girl and has a bad girl personality. I'm torn. I've known Ally since 6th grade but I like Emma because she has a reputation. I just don't want to hurt anyone. _I lay on my bed, thinking about who I should pick. _The saying is 'If you like 2 girls/boys, pick the second one because if you haven't met the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.' _Is that true? I go to Dez's doorbell, ring the doorbell, and Dez answered the door, "What do you want?" "Listen. Dez, I like both Ally and Emma. Any advice?" "Well, you came to the right place. Allow the Love Whisperer to make your decision. Why don't you come in?" "Thanks Dez. And... Uhh... No one calls you that." "Yeah right." Dez whispered as he shut the door. We sat on the couch, "Sooo, why don't you start with telling me what you like about each girl," "Alright. Emma is cool, sweet, cute, funny, and totally my type. Ally's smart, fun, cute, and sweet. I've known Ally since the 6th grade. I've just met Emma but she's so... pretty." Dez sat on the couch, with his hand rubbing his face, "Interesting. Sounds like a love triangle," "Three?" "Dude, remember Grace? You totally liked her back then in kindergarten. She was like, 'Hi Austin...',"

_FLASHBACK_  
Grace was wearing a white skirt followed by a blue short sleeve shirt. They were 5-6 year-olds. Austin was staring at Grace's eyes. "Abraham Lincoln once said, 'You can fool some people some of the time, and some of the people all the time, but you cannot fool all the people of the time.' He was born on February 12th, 1809. He died the 15th of April, 1865." "Thank you, Grace." The teacher, Vicky stated. "Austin," Austin shook his head, "Yes?". "Can you tell me the history of Thomas Edison?" Austin shook his head, "Just as I thought. Grace, could you answer for Austin?" "Sure. The history of Thomas Edison was simple. He was an inventor. He was born on February 11, 1847. He was the inventor of the phonograph." Grace smiled as she sat down. **LUNCH: **Austin sat down next to Grace. "Hi Grace," "Hi Austin," "I forgot what I wanted to say," "Well, sometimes, it's better to say it slowly than faster," "Well, I kinda... like... THE COLOR BLUE," Austin quickly changed the subject as he realized he was blushing. "Thanks, I guess," Grace glimpsed at her blue unicorn shirt. She giggled at Austin, whose cheeks were beet red. "I sorta, kinda like you." Austin stated firmly. Grace didn't say a word. She just ran away. She had dark brown eyes, brown hair tied to a ponytail, a Graceful personality. She moved away that summer.  
_END OF FLASHBACK_

"She's back at our high school now. She's in our Geography class." Dez stated.

How will Austin survive this love-triangle? Oh and the quotes and facts about the inventor and president are here: . #FbkkaZTJSola2Evi.99. How will Austin pick who he wants to be with? Tell me in the reviews. Grace, Ally or Emma? Tell me. Until next time, Karenlol.


	11. Friday: Ally time

**When The Bad Boys Come**

Hi guys! So, to start with, I wanted to say that I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I have a reason though: It's spring break. Please bear with me here. Alright. Now on to the story:

Dez's POV: I think I have a way to solve my client's problem. It's Friday now and I think Austin's in the clear. I bump into Austin and whisper into his ear, "Dude, I think I can solve your _triangle _problem,". Then he jumped, as a sign of he heard me. I opened my mouth to say something BUT he shoved something in my mouth. It was a piece of paper. I read it:

**Alright. Meet me outside during our free period and stop leaving your mouth open. It attracts flies.**

**P.S.  
This isn't a troller. **

**Signed,  
Austin Moon.**

Of course, he'd leave a piece of paper stuck to my mouth. I just hope it's not a prank this time.

**Time Skip:** **LUNCH**

Austin's POV: I just gotta buy my lunch and then I'll head outside to talk to Dez. "I'll take a hamburger and some milk. That's all. Thank you." "$2.22. NEXT!" The lunch lady yelled as she punched in the numbers. I slapped some money on her counter and headed out the door. Outside, I saw Dez on a tree, choking on a french fry. "DEZ!" I yelled. He fell down the tree, shocked. "DUDE! What the fudge is your problem?!" Dez exclaimed. "Sorry," I winced. "So, any advice about tonight?". "Yes. You have Ally tonight, correct? Girls love romance movies! They tear up whenever they see a movie about romance!". I was shocked, "Dez... do you like romance movies?" "Pshhh... Nooooo?". "Whatever dude. So I take Ally to see a romance movie tonight?". He nodded. "Alright." I drank a sip of my milk.

**Time Skip: After School**

I was wearing my casual clothes because I didn't know what to wear on Ally's date tonight. The doorbell rang. I opened it and there she was. She was standing there, wearing a beret and a red with black dress. Oh my god! Her perfume totally won me over. "Austin? Austin? Hello? AUSTIN!" Huh? "Hmm? Oh! OH! Okay,". She giggled, "Please stop leaving your mouth wide open. You can easily attract moths and flies. So, what movie are we watching?". Oh, only a cheesy romance movie. Just kidding. Just wanted to say that. "It's a surprise,"

Ally's POV: I got into Austin's car and he said, "Bon Voyage Filemur," "Thank you Austin," "No problem. I mean I don't- You know what? Never mind." I stared at him, weirdly. "Okay..." "Two tickets for Bon Voyage Filemur, please. Thank you." We sat down and watched the movie. I cuddled with Austin, as I got tired.

Austin's POV: I sat down with Ally to watch the movie. As soon as the movie started, she put my arm around her. I blushed a little bit. Jenna Mennafits, my ex-girlfriend interrupted us. "Hey! Get your hands off my Austy!" "Jenna, I told you. We're OVER. Buh-bye." "Haha! You're right, Austy. Can I just talk to Allyson?" "Okay. JUST FOR A LITTLE WHILE."

Jenna's POV: I went to the restroom with _Allyson. _"Listen, _Ally. _My Austy and I have something special AND you are not going to destroy our relationship," Ally replied, "What relationship?". "Oh! Don't play dumb with me. You know what kind of relationship we have!" "No. Seriously, what is the deal?".

Austin's POV: It has been 15 minutes since Ally talked with Jenna. I wonder what's taken them so long. "I'll have you know that Austy and I will be _VERY_ HAPPY together!" Jenna stormed out of the restroom. Ally stomped away. "Ally, wait. What's wrong?" I asked her. "Nothing. I'm sure you and Jenna will be happy together," She trembled. "I'll send you home then." "Okay." I sent her to her house. "I'm sure I'll fix everything between me and Jenna," I spoke up. I put my jacket over Ally's shoulders, "Thanks," She stopped trembling. She got out her keys and started fiddling with them, "So..." I repeated her words, "So..." I slowly leaned in. She kissed me and pulled away after 5 seconds. "So... um... Want to come inside?" "Sure... A few minutes wouldn't hurt."

I'm back! So, I need your help. I need the plot for the next chapter (Saturday: Grace time). If you guys have any ideas, please let me know in the reviews. Thank you. Also, the movie, "Bon Voyage Filemur" is from a Austin and Ally episode, "Girlfriends & Girl Friends".


	12. Saturday: Grace time pt 1

**When The Bad Boys Come**

Austin's POV: I come home from Ally's house. It's 5 a.m. now. My mom's probably cooking some blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes on the stove right now. I wake up my orange-haired, pink highlighted twin sister, Rosalie Moon. "I'm up!". "Is that... chocolate chip pancakes?" Rosalie sniffed, as she made her bed. Man, she has a good sense of smell. My mom, Brooklyn Moon, interrupted us by shouting, "BREAKFAST!". "IN A MINUTE!" My twin yelled back, dying her hair indigo and dying her highlights red. "Why do you dye your hair EVERY SINGLE DAY?" I asked. "... To represent my freedom. My rights," Rosalie winced, while picking her outfit to wear. "Get out, Austin!" She said, while shoving me out of her bathroom. "I'mma head downstairs!" I said, while going down the stairs. "Whatever!" Rosalie exclaimed. I ate my share of my pancakes and drank my glass of milk. I ran outside and got into my car, on the way to Dez's house.

Dez's POV: I wonder if elephants are real... I LOVE ROMANCE MOVIES! _DING DONG_ I opened the door, "Hey,". "What seems to be the problem?". "Grace tonight." "Oh okay. So when she arrives, call her beautiful because most girls love those kinds of compliments," "Thanks, dude!" "That is why they call me... THE LOVE WHISPERER!". I watched TV as I watched Austin leave.

I'm sorry that this part is short. But I promise the next part will be longer. Until next time, Karenlol.


	13. Saturday: Grace time pt 2

**When The Bad Boys Come**

Grace's POV: I wonder what's taking Austin so long? BTW, my real name is Scarlett, I just don't like it when people call me that. I grab a bag of kernels and put it the microwave, waiting for Austin to come. If people call me by Scarlett, trust me, it's going to get ugly. Just a warning :) . I stare off into space, thinking. _What happened to Austin? It seemed like only yesterday he promised me one thing, and one thing only: to go on a date with me. I can't believe-. _

Just as I thought it, the doorbell rang."It's OPEN!" "Okay, I knew that," "Oh yeah. Sure, blondie." Pun intended. He stood there, staring at me, eyes widened and jaw unhinged. I giggled, "Okay, Austin. Enough is enough," "You... Look... WOW!" "Uh-huh. You look 'wow' yourself, blondie." "I meant to say you look beautiful. Your eyes... they sparkle like two diamond rings." I added, "That's what you said to me in kindergarten... That's so sweet... Thank you, Austin," I hugged him with all my might. In our hug, I stared at the window, only to find Emma mouthing, "Grace. Are you ready?" I mouthed, "I'm ready. I just don't want to prank Austin," "GRACE! Trust me, he'll be fine!"

Emma's POV: I can't believe we're about to prank the Austin Moon! I spoke to Jenna the plan, "Now when you see Austin 'kissing' Grace, Grace will give you the signal to come in. Now, Grace will only do the luring, you just have to... IS THAT SCARLETT KISSING AUSTIN?!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Austin's POV: As always, I'm kissing a girl but this time, I felt... Sparks. She kissed me with such passion, such integrity. It's a shame no one took her as a serious girlfriend. That's it. I'm asking her to be my girlfriend. I pulled away, "So... um... Grace?" She picked up her head, "Do you... maybe... want to be my girlfriend?" She shook her head and answered in a whisper, "No thank you, Austin," I was disappointed, "Why not?" She answered with a small smile, "I don't think it's professional and plus, I think you like Ally more than me. You met Ally after me and I think you're more attracted to her," "No, I'm not. I'll prove it." "Sorry, Austin," She kissed me on the cheek. "I think it's time you left." I left, feeling deja vu. _This reminds me of a girl I used to date. Kira Star. _I have a idea. I'll go to Dez!

Dez's POV: _DING DONG_ "Hey Austin," I say, doing our handshake, "What-up!". "What seems to be the problem?" Austin sighed, then told me the whole story. The date with Grace.

"You want to woo her back? Listen to me, move on from Grace! Choose Ally. I've made 'TEAM ALLY' shirts for everyone, dude." Austin sighed, "I guess you're right." And with that, he left, to find Ally.


	14. Author's Message

**When The Bad Boys Come**

Hey guys! So, this is not really a chapter, just like a quick ask a question/answer a question. So, sit back and enjoy.

**TarynRobertson - Q/C:** Ally needs to be with Austin. **A/C: **I know. I love AUSLLY too but be patient. The time will come.  
**Nitonashstarr - Q/C: **Haha so much drama, thanks for putting Emma in the story :) **A/C: **You're welcome :)  
**Cheyennedailey - Q/C: **WHHHAAAAAA lol if ally 'moved on' and austin sorta got jealous hen realizes that she is way better than grace or emily that would be good. **A/C: **I know. I love AUSLLY too but be patient. The time will come. I'm doing as a reviewer requested (Mysteriouspurplerose2121).  
**Mysteriouspurplerose2121 - Q/C: **Very good chapter. He sure got himself in a pickle. I think he would choose one of the girls by taking one girl each on a date night. In other words he would take Grace out one night, then Ally the next night, and Emma the night after that.  
Either that or he would do something like the game mystery date. Austin would ask each of the girls some questions and they would have to answer them honestly. Austin would choice the girl by the best answer choices.  
I hope it's Ally.  
Anyways can't wait until the next chapter. :) **A/C: **I'm doing the first request that you requested: I think he would choose one of the girls by taking one girl each on a date night. In other words he would take Grace out one night, then Ally the next night, and Emma the night after that.  
**Crystal96429 - Q/C:** ALLY should be the one Austin should love because they are so totally cute and amazing together and the others girls should just back off of him and let ALLY have Austin. They are totally in LOVE **A/C:** I know. I love AUSLLY too but be patient. The time will come. I'm doing as a reviewer requested (Mysteriouspurplerose2121).

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW**

**I don't have any suggestions for the next chapter, but if you have any: just let me know. **  
**New characters? Always welcome! :)**  
**Again: Grace (Cool, Cheerleader, Know-It-All, Tomboy), Ally (Nerd, Goodie-Goodie), or Emma (Rule-Breaker)?**  
**Also, let me know if I should make a series and a trilogy out of this.  
****Sorry for everyone who has been let down.  
Until next time, Karenlol. **


	15. Ally, please forgive me

**When The Bad Boys Come**

Austin's POV: I rushed over to Ally's house ASAP to get Ally to forgive me. I rang the doorbell then Ally opened the door. "Austin, what are you doing...-" "Shh... Don't talk..." I strummed the guitar.

**"Can't blame you, for thinking,  
That you never really knew me at all.  
I tried to, deny you,  
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong.  
I thought I was protecting you, from everything that I go through, but I know that we got lost along the way.**

**Here I am**  
**with all my heart I hope you understand**  
**I know I let you down, but I'm never,**  
**Gonna make that mistake again.**  
**You brought me closer to who I really am**  
**Come take my hand**  
**I want the world to see**  
**What you mean to me**  
**What you mean to me**

**Just know that I'm sorry, I never wanted to make you feel so small.**  
**A story is just beginning but let the truth brake down these walls, oh yeah**  
**And every time I think of you, I think of how you pushed me through and shown me how much better I could be.**

**Here I am**  
**with all my heart I hope you understand**  
**I know I let you down, but I'm never,**  
**Gonna make that mistake again.**  
**You brought me closer to who I really am**  
**Come take my hand**  
**I want the world to see**  
**What you mean to me yeah**  
**You make me feel like I'm myself**  
**Instead of being someone else**  
**I wanna live that every day**  
**You say what no one else will say**  
**you know exactly how to get to me you**  
**Know It's what I need**  
**It's what I need yeah**

**Here I am with**  
**All my heart I hope you**  
**Understand (I hope you understand) I know I let**  
**You down but I'm never**  
**Gonna make that mistake**  
**Again you brought me**  
**Closer to who I really am**  
**So come take my hand**  
**I want the world to see**  
**What you mean to me**  
**What you mean to me"**

"Austin..." "Shh... Just come here." I put my arms around her body and kissed her, for what seemed like forever. I pulled away after 10 minutes, "Um... Do you want to be my... (gulp) girlfriend?" "Uhhh... That's a trick question," Ally winced. "Yeah. Ummm... I have a boyfriend now..." "Oh..." "Psyche!" She kissed me again. In between our kiss I mumbled, "So... Is that... A... Yes?" "Duh! But we have to keep it private."

How's that for a happy ending? Tell me in the reviews that you either want a series or not. Until next time, Karenlol.


	16. A New Year

**When The Bad Boys Come**

This is the final chapter of When The Bad Boys Come. I'm going to make a series out of this story called, "The Bad Boys Strike Back: The Summer Story." So, I'm looking forward to seeing your input on this and I'll see you next time. Now on to the story:

Narrator's POV: It's Christmas and everyone's looking forward to the holly, jolly holiday. Everyone's in the spirit! Trish and Victoria are in charge of the decorations on the tree. Austin and Ally are in charge in choosing the tree. Dez... Dez does what Dez does. I'M THE GODDESS OF THEM! HAHA! Never mind. Ooh, what's this? Austin and Ally are having a moment.

Austin's POV: Ally's standing under the mistletoe, looking beautiful as ever. "Hey Ally." I say, pointing up at the mistletoe. "I'm hard to get, Moon. Catch me if you can!" Ally said, running around like a little kid at heart. I caught up to her and kissed her roughly. Trish stared at us, "Hey Ally. Guess what?- Uhhhh... You two. GET A _ROOM." _Ally pulled away and said, "You were saying?" She walked away, discussing things with Trish. "Hey Dez," I said, to a hungry Dez stuffing his face with Christmas cookies. Dez muffled, "Hey. Do you want to see what I got for Victoria? Mind if I say this, but she's cute." He said while shaking the presents to find out which is which.

"This one." Dez exclaimed, grabbing the one present for 'cute but unintelligent' Victoria. It was a jewelry box with a 20 karat gold promise ring and matching 5 karat gold earrings. "Wow! Dez, how can you afford all this?" "Genes," "Wow... You have it in your genes?" "No. I have it in my _jeans..." _"Uhhh... Dez, you don't have any jeans or pants on..." "Yes I do-_do not... _I do not have any pants on. Will you excuse me?" I nodded my head. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He ran away in shame.

Trish's POV: This Christmas is Secret Santa Day. I'm Ally's Secret Santa, Dez is Victoria's, Ally is Austin's, Austin's mine, and Victoria is Austin's. I bought Ally a cheap, yet sophisticated, designer purse. Shhh! Don't tell Ally though! I spent $20 for this junk and Austin better bring me something good OR ELSE Ally's not getting my present. I just love recieving gifts!

**TIME SKIP: 12 A.M.**

Ally's POV: "Okay guys! Gather around the tree!" Everyone was gathering 'round the tree. I gave Austin my present, Trish gave me mine, Austin gave Trish hers, Dez gave Victoria hers, Victoria gave Austin (and Dez cause he doesn't have a secret santa) his. Everyone opened their gifts. "Trish... This is so plain... BUT I love it!" I hugged her tightly, "All-y, I.. CA-N'T B-B-B-Reathe..." I released from the hug, "Sorry." I kissed Austin out of glee. Victoria pouted at her gift, "Dez... That's so sweet of you. How much did it cost?" Dez scratched the back of his neck, nervously, "Uhhh-" "Never mind!" Victoria kissed Dez with all her might. "Awwhhh," A starstruck Trish said. "Family hug!"

We all hugged and made hot cocoa to drink and feel good about ourselves because guys, Christmas isn't about the gifts or presents. It's about the people you love. Your family and friends.

Again, this is the final chapter of When The Bad Boys Come. I'm going to make a series out of this story called, "The Bad Boys Strike Back: The Summer Story." I'm looking forward to seeing your input on this and I'll see you next time. Until next time, Karenlol.


	17. Not a new chapter

Hey guys so I like to note that my band the Evil Triplets is making a movie so I want you guys to check it out to support us as a band.

**Band**

**Alana DeJesus/Dream Eater/Jinx Redwood**

**Karen Yang/The 4 Elements of Awesome/Amber Mumoz **

There's more band members but I'm not going to list them all.


End file.
